Tag Team Fic Challenge!
by Cherry Delight
Summary: A collection of ficlets featuring various Yu-Gi-Oh! couples! Short and sweet, or quick and racy, we've got it all! Themes involved! Come and get it while it's hot!
1. TTFC1 Leather

_Tag Team Fic Challenge Ho! AndI mean "ho" in a sailing the seven seas kind of way, not a "You're a clap-having jezebel" kind of way. Err, anyways. _

_Shakti and I came up with the Tag Team Fic Challenge, where we would give each other themes, from which we would create a 150 word Yu-Gi-Oh! ficlet. We kinda conked out in round 4, but it was really one of the funnest things I've ever done, creatively speaking. So, I present them here, because they are doing nothing on my computer._

_Oh yeah, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Leather**

Jou liked leather.

He leaned his head back, revelling in the feel of hot lips and tongue working up his neck. Before they could reach his ear, he turned into the kisses, blindly seeking something, anything. He was desperate, hungry, and couldn't get enough.

Swift hands were already unzipping his pants – his favourite pants. He wore them tonight, just for him; Jou knew he liked them. They were leather; soft, and black, and hugged his hips so tight it was like they were painted on – and now they were off.

He reclined, curling his legs around the strong body above him. He slid against the seat beneath him – it was leather too, like his pants on the floor, like the belt roping his hands together, and now he was touching him, was inside him – and oh how Jou loved the touch, the feel -

Oh yes. Jou really liked leather.

* * *

_(sings) The touch, the feel of cotton! I always liked those ads. Review if you did too! Or if you didn't. Just review!_


	2. TTFC2 Microcosm

_I'm not sure, but I think this was the order in which they were written. If it is not, you will never know anyway. I believe this theme was a lyric from a Red Hot Chilli Peppers song, or something equally interesting. I did the best I could with it. I think it turned out pretty okay._

_Potatoes mean "I love you!"_

**

* * *

"A solar system, it fits in your eyes. Microcosm."**

Anzu blinked slowly, trying to clear the bright white lights from her eyes. She always saw stars, planets, galaxies when she was with him, her head always swam with love and bliss and everything else that was indescribable outside of that special moment. That moment when their worlds collided, when their eyes locked together and everything melted away – the bed, the walls, the streets, every other person; and he became her world.

A beautiful violet microcosm.

"What?" Yugi asked her softly, staring down lovingly at her.

She shook her head a little, overwhelmed by the sheer power of her love for him. If he only knew how much he meant to her…She reached up, tugging gently on his spiky hair, caressing his cheeks, tracing the outlines of his eyes. But how could she even put it into words?

"A solar system, it fits in your eyes. You're everything to me."

* * *

_What could be cuter than Yugi/Anzu sex? **Nothing**! It's like, bunnies, or something. Review, you know you liked it!_


	3. TTFC3 Precision

_This is my favourite Challenge. 'Leather' comes in close second, but I really like this one. I think it is becauseit is S/J, and asShakti has said to me, it is my "bailiwick."Don't worry, I didn't know what itmeant either._

_These little things are harder than they look._

**

* * *

Precision**

"The key to sex is that you have to understand it," Seto said expertly. He pressed down into Jou, who arched up to meet him.

"Like most things in life, it's a science," he continued. "It's about timing, precision, co-ordination. But, I guess, in a way, it's also an art. You have to be creative, passionate. You have to take the time to know the body beneath yours, to discover it. Learn where it tickles, where it hurts." Jou gasped, in pleasure, or pain, Seto wasn't sure.

"That spot that makes their toes curl." Jou fisted his hand in Seto's hair. "If you take the time to learn someone's body like that, they'll cry out every time." He moved his hand, just right, and Jou was shuddering into him, biting back a scream. Seto dropped a chaste kiss on the still parted lips, and pulled away.

"You see? It's all about precision."

* * *

_Yeah, baby! Leave me a sexy review! Or a kitten. I like kittens._


	4. TTFC4 High

_Another lyric! The Dandy Warhols, I believe. I like this Challenge the least. For the life of me, I couldnt get it just right; but then again, I'm not right at all - some would call me **wrong**, so I can live with that. __It was my goal to make all of the Challenges about sex in some way, but this one didn't quite get there. _

_Sadly, this is the last Challenge. For now, at least. Who knows, maybe you lovely readers might want to submit themes! I thinkI would be up for that. Either way, I hope you enjoyed it!_

* * *

"**You…You got me high!"**

"You...you got me high!"

Honda indignantly pushed past Otogi. It was late; he didn't think he'd stay so long.

"It was just a little thing!" Otogi said a little gultily.

"**Sure**. And you didn't have any impure intentions either, right?" Honda glared accusingly at Otogi.

"I **didn't**!" It was mostly true. He did have intentions, but they had quickly evaporated. He couldn't take advantage of Honda. He had to approach him in his own time.

Honda stopped at the door and looked at Otogi searchingly. "Well, thanks," he grumbled. "For not doing anything. I was feeling kinda…I dunno if I woulda been able to say no."

"And now that you're coming down, how do you feel?" Otogi asked curiously.

"Hm…" Honda was quiet for a while, almost pensive; and then suddenly his lips were on Otogi's. He pulled back, clear-eyed and smiling.

"Like a goddamned kite," he murmured.

Otogi grinned.

* * *

_First off, I don't think Otogi would bea hardcore druggie, so I'm pretty sure he didn't give Honda crack or heroin or anything. Whatever it was, it was just a lil happy-maker. Second, umm, I don't think I have a second. So, review me! If you liked it or not. You know, because._


End file.
